


Vale Diplomacy

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MILFs, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Eyrie (A Song of Ice and Fire), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Instead of being sent to the Iron Islands, Theon is sent, as King-in-the-North Robb Stark's envoy, to the Vale, to 'persuade' Lady Arryn to support Robb. Theon is very good at 'persuading'.
Relationships: Lysa Tully Arryn/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 5





	Vale Diplomacy

Theon was glad to have stiff rock beneath him instead of shifting soil and muck. He had climbed the Eyrie easily- ironmen must have good balance or fall from the rope bridges. Now he stood in the Great Hall and looked across the famous Moon Door. The little Lord and his mother sat high above. She was an older woman, low hanging teats from milking. Lady Catelyn’s eyes and Sansa’s hair and a pinched mouth. It looked like she’d been sucking lemons. Her son was sucking her left tit. Lord Robert Arryn had formally and querulously received his cousin’s envoy and now he was sucking her left tit. "You have come here to seek an alliance." Lysa spoke for her son. "I have, my lady." Her other tit had popped out of the dress. Theon stared at it. Her nipple still rather bright and pert in spite of her age. "Lord Arryn, I bring you a message from your cousin Robb Stark, King of the North and the Trident." He unravelled the scroll. "‘To Lord Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, Defender of the Vale, greetings.’" "Who are you?" He had a whiny, quiet voice. At least he’d stopped sucking the tit. And let me get a better view of it. "I’m Theon Greyjoy." Theon didn’t like being interrupted. "I’m Robin and I’m Lord of the Vale. What are you lord of?" "My father is Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands." "I saw them on the map. They’re very small." Theon really didn’t like this kid. A glance of the room revealed that no knight hid a smirk. I suppose they’re equally embarrassed to have such a Lord, Theon thought. Or thought it a funny jape. "I don’t like him. He’s got a spot on his face." The High Lord started to suck the tit again, dismissing the ambassador. "It is late, my sweetling. Shall I read a story? Then it’s time for sleep" Robin got up, completely ignoring Theon, the guards and the assembled knights and ladies. "You will dine with me tonight, Theon Greyjoy, once my son has retired. Your needs will be seen to." He wanted her, she could tell. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her bosom. His mouth twisted with need. He had little time for pleasantries and went straight to the point. She seemed to listen intently in how he talked about the honour and glory the men of the Vale would gain in fighting alongside Robb. The need for more strong and able men. The need for wise council from men like Bronze Yohn Royce. Yet, as he said all that, he thought about his own need. His need to suckle on her teat like her stupid son did. Suck and fondle the both of them really. But then he was pulled away from those thoughts as she asked just what exactly she would be getting in return. And so, he told her that she would be getting the recognition of being the one who ultimately saved the North and ended the war. And surely a new husband within an army of suitors that would come her way. Lysa Arryn is not young, and she is not beautiful, neither in face nor spirit. But she is lonely. She wants and she needs and it turns her in on herself, and he can’t help but feel for her. He understands and remembers what it is to be lonely. But there was undoubtedly lust in her eyes. With a few quick words on how she would be wanted by many, and a small slip of the tongue that she is wanted now, she seemed to understand. Within a few seconds flat, she had all but dunked her own tongue in his mouth. She certainly knew how to kiss well. Well, indeed. Quickly enough, they had gone off to her chambers. Now, he got to see both of her tits. But it wasn't long until her small mouth and lips had wrapped themselves around his cock. Gods! She's as good as any of the whores I've bedded. A bit better though. Before long, he quickly and eagerly pushed her on to the bed and easily made his way into her. Already wet and all too eager for it. He began to thrust inside of her with all his might. I'll have her scream as far as the Narrow Sea. But, dissatisfaction soon came upon him as he saw her bite her lip. Or maybe, she doesn't want the little brat to wake up. Or make her vassals believe that she's a dirty lady as she is now. He got out of her soon enough, and heard her whine a bit. Only to simply turn her over and have her from behind. She couldn't keep biting her lips and soon enough, small moans began escaping that petulant mouth of hers. How long had it been since she had a good fuck? Did she ever have a good fuck? Theon then decided to strike her bum; it was rather shapely and looked in need of it. A larger moan then escape her mouth, goading him to do it again. Thrice more, and she moaned in satisfaction and pain, and the left side of it was now a throbbing red. Urgency then took over, as he grabbed her hips and thrusted relentlessly into her. His seed squirting all over her cunt that it practically dripped out of it. Gods, it has been a while since I've had a good fuck lately. "So, can we count on your support, my lady?" "If you continue to serve me like this, I can support you all you like!" she giggled.

_Oh, Robb. Your mother will kill me well enough for this. I just hope your aunty can protect me well from her._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
